May I Cut In?
by drippingwithsin
Summary: "Bed her or I will." [incest]


**Warning** : Incest, Threesome, Dub-con? Noncon? You choose. In other words, it's a whole lot of delicious sin.

* * *

Pale hands glide sensually over silken olive thighs, gently encouraging them wider and like a flower in May they bloom apart until the hidden prize in between is revealed. Sea-green eyes stare for a moment and Emma ever so slowly licks her lips. The dark beauty beneath her is wet, throbbing, and silently begging her to be devoured and it takes every bit of Emma's self-restraint to keep from doing so but she manages not to. Instead, she smirks mischievously and leisurely runs her index finger through silken folds, wrenching a low groan from her lover.

"Damn it, Emma, if you don't-" Full crimson lips fall open in a silent cry when a wicked little finger slides deep within her core.

"You were saying, your majesty." The blonde questions her bluish-green eyes glittering with a mixture of lust and mirth. She caresses that secret sweet spot that she knows will send the other woman into a frenzy, moaning wantonly all the while raising her hips.

"Plea- Regina nearly screams when Emma rushes forward and buries the feeldoe into her without preamble and smiles when earns herself a surprised gasp.

Knowing full well that this was going to be anything but a mundane session of vanilla sex, Regina extends both arms upward over her head and white-knuckles the bed irons as she arches into Emma.

Pulling out inch by agonizing inch, the blonde let out a drawn-out exhale when the bulbous end that's inserted within her rubbed deliciously against her G-spot before thrusting back in hard. "Oh Gods." Regina breathes, slamming her head back into the pillow and back going into a hunter's bow. She needed more. Gods, she needed more.

Emma, however, wouldn't oblige instead she begins to slowly take her time, letting the other woman adjust and teasing her mercilessly. "Godsdamnit, Emma, fuck me." The former queen practically growls through gritted teeth.

"Patience, your majesty." The blonde quips, smirking downward at the other woman with a mischievous glint in her sea-green eyes.

Regina's face scrunches in agitation. "I don't do patience, dear." She growls as she wraps a leg around the blonde's waist and tries to flip them only to be stopped by a pair of hands holding her hips. More than a bit aggravated at being denied once again she looks upward at her smirking girlfriend and bares her teeth.

"So that's how you want it, your majesty. Okay, I can do that." She grasps Regina's thighs and thrusts forcefully forward impelling the feeldoe farther within the other woman and is delighted when she hears a borderline screech of pleasure. From then on they move as one, their moans and grunts filling the air in a primal melody whilst their skin slaps together in perfect rhythm, they've had months to perfect this dance.

"Well, isn't this lovely. My daughter and the savior rutting beneath the sheets like two hormone driven swine." A silken voice halts them in their tracks.

* * *

The two women's heads whip toward the figure leaning against the entryway with an indescribable expression on their face. "Cora!" "Mother!" The two women screech simultaneously. Emma begins to scramble away while Regina squirms beneath her hastily trying to locate something to cover her naked person.

Amber eyes blaze with a mixture of anger, envy, and more shockingly enough lust, Cora casually waves a hand freezing the two instantly. Unable to move or speak they were forced to watch in horror as the older woman approaches with thin pink lips tugged upward into an unreadable smile.

Once she reaches the bedside Cora merely stares at the women for a moment, drinking in heaving full bosoms and the sweat soaked bodies. Her nostrils flare, inhaling a deep pull of air, and eyelids flutter shut when the intoxicating scent of feminine arousal hits her sensory system. Gods, it's been so long since she's had a woman. She opens her eyes revealing two smothering embers and slowly licks her suddenly dry lips-too long.

Not being able to resist such a temptation any longer, she waves a hand and banishes her clothes, exposing naked flesh shamelessly. After all, she had nothing to hide because despite being in her mid-sixties Cora's body still remained just as curvy and taut as when she was in her thirties. Having the obscured view of the older woman, Regina let out a strangled gasp while Emma's eyes slide in their sockets as far over as possible to see what was going on only to gasp as well.

Cora smiles and walks forward until her knees just barely brush the bed. She rakes her eyes over her daughter's form, shamelessly drinking in the sloping curves, full perky breasts, and a flat but soft abdomen. Regina was perfect. Cora reaches down, places her hand onto her daughter's sternum and smiles when she feels her daughter's heartbeat pick up. "Oh, my darling, if I wanted your heart it would've been mine a long time ago."

The offending touch slides slowly downwards, over twitching muscles, running through a patch damp curls and earning a sharp gasp when it slips over a throbbing clit, it finally comes to a halt just a centimeter away from touching the hilt of the feeldoe.

"And what is this?" She questions as she crosses the final distance to touch the sliver of lilac peeking out from between them. Cora curiously sends a tingling pulse of magic through the toy and nearly purrs in delight when both women moan. "How delightful. But it's missing something isn't it." She sends another wave through this time though it's only Emma who groans. The blonde can now feel every centimeter of the slick channel wrapping around the faux cock as if it were her own.

"That's better." She subtlety motions, unfreezing the two whom at first didn't even notice that is until they heard the next words.

"Fuck her." Cora commands, the obscenity rolling off her tongue like fine wine causing the two other women to visibly shudder.

"Wha-No!"

"Fuck her or I will."

Emma opens her mouth again to object but is cut off surprisingly not by Cora but the woman currently underneath her. "Just do it, Emma."

The blonde's eyes widen comically and she looks down at Regina as if seeing the brunette for the first time. "What!? Regina-" Just shut up and fuck me, Ms. Swan!" It's said in that 'mayoral' tone but laced into the demand Emma could just make out the glaring warning.

Not needing to be told twice the blonde begins. The pace is slow and unsure almost awkward.

"Faster." Cora's voice cut through the air like a bullwhip. Emma slightly picks up speed, moaning when the silken walls grip at her hungrily in appreciation.

"Faster."

She thrusts harder, going deeper, faster, pounding into the other woman until the headboard begins to slams into the wall. She closes her eyes and gets so caught up in the moment that she fails to see Cora circle around behind her.

The blonde startles when full round breasts press into her back. Immediately she tenses, stride falters. "Keep going." Emma shudders as puffs of hot moisture bathes her ear and a low hypnotizing voice.

And she doesn't know why but obeys. Thrusting in and out of Regina slowly until she's once again pounding into her girlfriend.

"She feels good. Doesn't she, savior? All tight, wet, and soft, like fucking silk isn't it." Emma groans in response mentally trying to tune the voice out by concentrating fully on the feel Regina wrapped around her. The body moves away but she can still feel the heat radiating from it and in the next moment she hisses when nails blunt yet unbelievably sharp rake down her back hard.

Cora watches with satisfaction as wet hot blood prickles to the surface of the slightly tanned skin before sluggish rolling down in crimson beads. "You bleed so prettily, saviour." She coos as she leans forward and licks the deepest cut, relishing in the strong taste of copper that bursts on her tongue.

But just as the two women were about to hit their peak, a thick, scarlet fog-shrouded Emma and lifts her off the other woman before turning then spinning her around only to drop her once again on the bed, frozen.

* * *

Now with the savior out of the way, Cora is free to look at Regina's nakedness. She scans over her for a moment before looking pointedly at sopping curls between her daughter's thighs and tsks. "Messy girl."

Regina's eyes widen but she dared not move. She knew all too well of the consequences if she did. On the other side of the bedroom, Emma's eyes also widen but for an altogether different reason. Surely Cora wasn't really going to-was she?

Cora unknowingly answers her question when she climbs onto the bed and situates herself between Regina's legs.

"Mama, please don't." The plea goes ignored. Hands sure and steady run up the brunette's silken thighs to her weeping core where one immediately seeks out the pulsating bundle of nerves where they begin circling. Sparks of pleasure shoot through the raven-haired woman like lightning bolts though she hated each and everyone her body arches, begging for her mother's touch. Faster and faster the relentless appendages pick up speed until they are nearly a blur.

Beside the two women, sea-green eyes watch onward in a bastard union of disgust and arousal. Emma never felt more helpless in her life as she did right now. Frozen and forced to watch the love of her love being molested by her own mother.

Seconds pass and suddenly Regina keens. Backing arching up, she lets out a long drawn out moan before collapsing back onto the bed at the feeling of that hot, wet muscle fluttering inside her core.

Cora brings her now saturated hand up to her mouth and sucks her fingers in deeply nearly groaning as the familiar musky flavor bathes her tongue. She reluctantly takes them out. "You taste just as sweet as I remember, my love." Cora stares lovingly at her daughter for a short moment before turning her gaze over to Emma.

Smirking a bit mischievously, Cora reaches over and places a hand gently over the blonde's sweat-dampened stomach, caressing the hard muscles tensing and untensing just beneath a layer of pale skin."Oh, Regina;" She glances over shoulder at her daughter who's staring back at her with wide unblinking eyes. "Now I can see why you're just so-infatuated by this one. I think I'll have to try her out."

"Mother," The former mayor pleads.

"Oh now, Regina, don't be greedy what has Mama said about sharing." Cora chastises as she lowers her hand down to the phallus sticking out of Emma and trails her fingers up and down its length, smirking deviously when she feels the blonde's hips twitch against her.

"Get the fuck away from me." Emma growls through gritted teeth.

A hyena smile spread across the older woman's face. "My such a feisty little thing you are." Cora wraps her hand fully around the feeldoe and begins pumping and is delighted when she pries an involuntary moan from pink lips.

"Does my hand feel good, savior? Or... perhaps you would rather have my mouth?" She lets out a filthy chuckle when the hips thrust upward.

Sea-form green eyes glare back hatefully.

"No? Well, how about my cunt?"

"Mother, don't."

"Stay away from me, you bitch."

Ignoring any and all protests from both parties she crawls away Regina and straddles Emma.

"Tell me savior have you ever had a mature woman before? One who knows exactly what she was doing." She questions as she takes the head of the false cock and rubs it against her entrance.

Emma bares her teeth and with every bit of malice she can muster spit out. "No, I can't say that I've ever been with an old woman before."

Honey eyes narrow at the girl's callous remark and without preamble Cora impales herself on the feeldoe causing Emma to gasp out because despite the woman's age her walls cling to the cock like cling wrap. "Oh God."

Cora smirks devilishly-old indeed.

She subtly unfreezes the younger woman entire and begins to move, rocking her hips as she squeezes her inner muscles in a way that makes stars burst behind the blonde's eyelids. "So responsive." Cora coos as she begins to rock back and forth. "Tell me savior, has my daughter been neglecting her duties in the boudoir?"

"Shut up, you- The older woman lifts her hips only to slam them back down, taking Emma's breath away. She repeats the process over and over, picking up speed at a rapid pace.

Cora's eyes suddenly dart over to her daughter who's laying there face blank but eyes glittering with hatred. Oh, now that simply would not do. "Regina, be a dear and straddle Ms. Swan's face."

Seeing no way out, Regina obeys, crawling up the bed she turns around and hikes a leg over the blonde's head. Emma inhales deeply and moans. She can smell Regina's arousal mixed in with her own, the heady cocktail intoxicating her senses, she wastes no time in leaning upward and sliding her tongue to silken folds. Moaning against her wife's wetness as Cora picks up speed.

Was this heaven or hell? Emma couldn't decide. Right now she's just going to worry about is the feel of a tight wet heat around her cock and tongue.

* * *

Back arched, head back, and breast bouncing Cora rides the blonde like a prized bull gasping sharply as Emma begins to buck upward meeting her halfway over and over again."Oh yes." She moans, digging her nails into Emma's lower abdomen to keep her balance. "Yes, yes, yes." Her walls tighten and flutter, greedily grasping a hold of the member with each thrust.

Gods above, the girl was good. No wonder Regina picked her as a bedmate. Speaking of whom, Cora looks at her daughter through lidded eyes and inwardly smirks when she sees Regina twirling her hips against the savoir's mouth. I taught her that move. She thinks with pride.

The groans, moans, and sounds of wet skin impacting wet skin pick up and all three begin to feel it. That familiar welcome tingle inside building and building.

Until...

Cora suddenly leans forward still riding Emma and grabs Regina by the back of the head before pulling her forward and slamming their lips together just as all three of them tumble over the edge.

* * *

The trio of women just sit there basking in the glow and momentary forgetting the entire situation or at least pretending that they did. Cora still sitting astride the blonde breathes heavily as does the other woman who is now laying side by side.

A couple heartbeats pass. And only when their breathing and hearts slow does Cora lift herself slowly off causing the blonde to hiss as the tightness rubs against her too sensitive faux cock. The older woman stands beside the bed in all her naked glory and smiles. "Well, that was certainly entertaining." She places a hand on Emma abdomen. "Shall we have another go, then? This time with me behind the cock."

The other two woman just stare at her, faces twisted in tired aghast. This night was far from over.

 **End**

* * *

 **AN:** Hope you enjoyed I wrote this a while back on a03 and forgot to put it on here. The reason I didn't add Emma's character is so this wouldn't be in the SwanQueen area. Didn't want to ruffle any feathers.


End file.
